1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for laying out plural shape-images in an array within an image area.
2. Related Art
In the field of image processing, there is a technique known as hatching processing. Hatching processing involves the laying out of plural shape-images in an array within an image area which is defined as a text area, a table, or a figure. In other words, the technique of hatching processing is a process of patterning or a form of shading. For example, JP-A-05(1993)-210381 discloses a technique for rapidly developing a hatching pattern on a frame memory by using a BiTBLT (bit boundary/block transfer) circuit which repeatedly transfers a block pattern for hatching within a specified area.